Not Again!
by 01JJL
Summary: CONYUU! YAOI! Dun like, Dun read. Well anyways, its about Yuuri, he woke up in Conrad's bed, next to a naked Conrad, and he himself is naked. Conrad is somewhat aggressive.


**Well here it is, my first KKM fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM... only in my dreams!**

* * *

_'Oh. My. God.'_Yuuri could not believe something like this just happened. _'Why? Why? Why!?' _He was lying in a bed, scratch that, in _Conrad's _bed… again! Yet unlike the other time, when he went there to get some real sleep away from Wolfram, he was naked!

'_What the hell happened last night' _He jumped a little when he heard some rustling of the sheets and quickly pretended to go back to sleep.

The next thing Yuuri felt was a pair of warm, gentle hands start to caress his face. "Yuuri. I'll be back in a little bit." That was all he heard before hearing the rustling of bed sheets again and the bed creak a little alerting someone has gotten off the bed.

When Yuuri was sure that Conrad had left, quickly jumped out of the bed with sheets wrapped around his waist and quickly went to look for his scattered clothes. They were laying all about and some even had tiny rips in them. What could have been going on in this bedroom last night was the only thought when Yuuri gathered up all of his clothing.

A few minutes later, after Yuuri left the room, Conrad returned with a tray full of food, breakfast food to be exact. Once he noticed that Yuuri left, it was all down hill from there.

* * *

'_Got to get away! Got to get away! What happened last night!! All I remember was eating dinner then I remember getting pulled away by Anissina and then a bright fl… ash…' _"Anissina…!" Yuuri grumbled running through the hallways giving everyone a smile who said 'Good morning' or things like that. After a couple of minutes he found Anissina.

"Oh! Yuuri-Heika! Good morning… Huh? You look a little grumpy this morning!" With that Anissina whipped her long red hair and took yet another large, yet disastrous, new invention. "Hahaha! This is my new magic Morning Waker 3000! It will wake a person up instantly and push away all the grumpiness the person has in the morning!!"

This device was a hat hooked to a machine with a lot of flashy buttons and all the other stuff.

"Not now. I need to know what invention you tested on me yesterday night." Yuuri did NOT want to test out her new invention after last night.

"Hmm? Oh! Umm… Itmakesyouconfessyourfeelingstosomeoneyoulike… Hehe. Why do you ask your Majesty?" She ran out of the room right after she said that. All that was left was her latest invention.

"What was that all about? I didn't even hear a word she said, oh well. I need to talk to Conr--"

Just then Yuuri felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close so that he was leaning on someone's chest.

His heart skipped a beat. What if it was Conrad? Ohhhh. He couldn't face him right now. But then he heard.

"Your Majesty! There you are this lovely morning. I knew nothing could separate us for I, Günter von Christ, love his Majesty to the fullest!" It was just Gunter. Seriously, anyone could recognize that voice from 200 miles away!

"Ah! Good morning Gunter. Have you seen Conrad anywhere, I, uh, wanted to see if he wants to play catch." He subbed in so no one would raise suspicion. It took a while since Gunter was crying over how nice he was and spending time with everyone else besides himself. Gunter finally told him though. He was still in his room for some reason. (Me: Gee… wonder why. --")

* * *

'_What did I do wrong? Or does he regret what he did with me?' _There were so many unanswered questions running through Conrad's mind as he sat on his bed looking at the once occupied side. He heard a banging on the door, guessing it was Gwendel with paperwork or something, he opened the door. He was surprised to see Yuuri.

"Yuuri!"

He quickly grabbed hold of the younger boy and took him inside the room and locked the door. He kissed the young maou tenderly. "Yuuri… Where did you go, I was worried."

"Conrad. What happened last night." Yuuri had a very stern voice a very, VERY serious looking face. Conrad was actually surprised at his action, but what surprised him even more was that he did not recall what happened yesterday. That hurt him. Deeply. Without warning he took hold of the black haired boy and pinned on the bed. Yuuri's hands over his head.

"You mean you don't recall you coming to me. In the middle of the night. Confessing that you loved me? Where we shared a very intimate moment."

After saying that Yuuri was about to say something when Conrad's lips crashed into his own.

"Mmmph-!" Yuuri could not believe this. He was kissing Conrad. His post-secret crush! Slowly Yuuri closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Conrad's lips on his own.

"Ahhn.." Conrad started to kiss down his jaw line leaving a trail of saliva. Biting and sucking on Yuuri's adam's apple. Going down to his collarbone. He nipped at it and then stated to suck and bite. Leaving a nice purplish mark there. Doing that a couple of other times, he felt satisfied.

"Ngh… Conrad" Yuuri was slightly panting when Conrad started taking off his jacket. Popping the buttons off with one hand while the other was slipping in his pants. Once he got off the jacket and the shirt he looked at Yuuri's chest. "So beautiful you are. I love you."

He dove in and started attacking Yuuri's erect nipples.

"Ahh... mmm.. Con- Ah!" Conrad had slipped his hand in Yuuri's pant and had taken them off, leaving him in only his maou underwear. Conrad untied the strings on the underwear, Yuuri was already erect. Feeling the cool air Yuuri gasped and moaned when Conrad wrapped a warm hand around him. He started pumping fast. Still with his attack on Yuuri's nipples, he had removed his mouth from one to the other.

"Conrad! I... I'm gonna!" Yuuri moaned. He was so close.

"Yuuri. Let it out. Yuuri." Conrad was down with Yuuri's now saliva covered chest and started whispering in his ear. With a few more pumps, Yuuri lost control and just let go. "Ahhhh! Conrad!" Music to his ears. He loved Yuuri calling his name. He started roaming downward towards Yuuri's entrance. Brushing past it earning him another gasp from the young maou. Conrad took off everything on him. Yuuri just sat and stared at him, well actually his chest. When he felt something inside him.

"AH! Conra- Mmmph" He was silenced with a bruising kiss. Conrad's toungue intruding in and tasted everything in the cavern nothing left untouched. He coaxed Yuuri's toungue into the mix. Yuuri was preoccupied with the kiss he didn't notice the next finger that went into him. His eyes went wide when he felt the third finger push into him. Scissoring him. He broke the kiss panting. "Ngh... ah!"

Conrad loved seeing him like this. Conrad then decided to tease the young boy a little. He started to trail a finger over his chest. Taking out his three fingers on his other hand from his hole. Conrad started nipping at the younger one's stomach. Dipping his toungue in and out of his navel. His hands groping his ass. Tracing his hole, but never going in again. Yuuri wanted the feeling of something inside of him again so he started begging.

"Conrad! Please. Please Conrad." Yuuri begged when Conrad shifted a little and the tip of his cock was at his entrance. "Please. Ah!"

"Please what? Heika."

"Please Conrad! Fuck me, please!"

"Your wish is my command."

At that Conrad entered Yuuri, slowly as not to hurt him. It stung a little, but Yuuri held back a cry. He nodded, letting his new lover know he was ready. Slowly Conrad starting going in and out. Picking up speed everytime he heard Yuuri moan his name. "Ahhhh... Conrad.. f-faster! Harder! Please!!" Conrad starting going a little faster and harder, but when he heard Yuuri moan the most delicious moan he ever heard, letting him know the he hit Yuuri's sweet spot, he lost control. Hitting Yuuri's prostate mostly everytime, he bucked in and out. Slamming into him so hard the headboard was banging against the wall. All that was heard, though, was the moans and cries coming from Yuuri.

Conrad reached down and started pumping Yuuri's neglected erection in time with his thrust. "C-Conrad, I-I... AH!" There was a really long cry heard from him as he realed into Conrad's hand and all over their stomachs. Conrad was close to, thrusting into him wildly a few more times. He released into Yuuri and moaned out Yuuri's name. Conrad collapsed on top of Yuuri careful not to crush him. Yet it still wasn't enough for them so...

* * *

"Yuuri. I love you. Don't forget about this tomorrow morning." Yep they pretty much fucked all day after that. Sometimes on the bed, on the floor, up against the wall. They didn't really stay in one place for very long.

"I know, I love you too." Yuuri yawned signalling that he was tired. "I'm glad I broke off the engagement with Wolfram."

They lay entangled in each others arms. Waiting for morning for when they wake up to see each other. This was truly a happy ending for all of them. Well except for Gunter when he found out about it in the morning.

* * *

**OMG! I finished actually! Well I did on planning to finish it, but it was like 4 something in the morning and I wanted to go to sleep. I started it at like 3:30 A.M. Man was I tired, I could hardly believe I actually thought of something in my state last night. It's like I'm high at night and I start giggling at anything. So when I writing this I was laughing for no reason. So I'm kinda amazed that I got really far on it last night. Well thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
